1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eyeglasses, and more particularly to a pair of eyeglasses which permit somewhat downward, straightforward, and upper gaze unobstructed view while affording lens correction when looking more fully downwardly and which will facilitate unobstructed vision through an optical device such as a microscope or binoculars.
2. Description of Related Art
Those eyeglass wearers whose eyes are considered to be “farsighted”, i.e., able to see at a farther distance without the need for lens correction, but still require some corrective vision when viewing objects at a closer distance, are able to accommodate such eye irregularities with what are known as “half glasses” or reading glasses. One early disclosure of such eyeglasses is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,028 invented by Faas.
Other eyeglasses utilizing half or partial lenses are also taught in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,222 to Eisler discloses eyeglasses having lenses resiliently secured in a grooved half frame.
Eyeglasses for a nearsighted person are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,407 to Stoner. U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,245 to Bolden discloses eyeglasses designed for use by surgeons having semi-elliptical lenses mounted in a frame at a level so as not to obstruct the vision of the surgeon when using a microscope.
Haley teaches eyeglasses particularly intended to be worn by individuals having myopia who do not need correction to view nearby objects, as well as a method of using the eyeglasses by individuals having myopia and presbyopia to enable them to see objects both close up and at a distance without repositioning the frame in U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,059.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,207, Haley teaches anti-glare eyeglasses which divide the wearer's field of vision into an upper and lower field of vision, so that the upper field is corrected or tinted in some manner and the lower field of vision is unaltered.
However, regardless of the type of prior art eyeglasses described above being worn by a user, should the circumstance arise for observing an object through an optical device such as a microscope or binoculars, the eyeglasses must be removed completely from the user's face or moved to atop the head to be out of the way of the eyepieces of such optical instruments and devices.
The present invention provides a unique form of eyeglasses for wearers who are farsighted and who routinely have a need for observing objects through an optical instrument such as that of a microscope or binoculars. This invention is generally in the form of eyeglasses utilizing lower-half lenses with a distinctive modification of an arcuate notch formed downwardly into the upper or top edge of each of the lenses. The size and configuration of each of the notches is preferably semi-circular and sized to receive the lower half of a tubular barrel of an eyepiece of an optical instrument such as a microscope or binoculars. By this arrangement, a user of the present invention may continually wear the eyeglasses in the normal position for viewing objects close-up and still have ready access to viewing objects through an optical device such as a microscope or binoculars at will.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.